You thought he was yours? Please!
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Someone had asked me to write a story using her idea so I said I would give it a try. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

You though he was yours? Please!

DivaliciousDooL had asked me to write a story using her idea so I did. I don't think this is a good beginning but it's something new so give me a few chapters to kick in. But yeah this isn't my idea, it's all DivaliciousDool's idea, I just put it into words. I hope you like it and like I said, give me a few chapters to kick in.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!

Ten years. Ten years of fighting my way through the jungle, working hard to survive. Ten years ago, my parents disappeared. I don't know what happened to them. I was only five. Ever since then, I've been living in the jungle. Learning my abilities. My werewolf abilities. Bright pepper red eyes, long razor sharp claws, black thick fur when I shifted completely, white teeth gleaming. And now, making friends with the hyena and jackal families, I was top dog of the jungle. I was an Alpha. Everybody feared me, even some of the lions and that made me feel powerful. But I was getting sick of Africa. I needed to get out of this place. I remembered my parents talking about a place. Across seas, United States of America. Beacon Hills, California. It sounded nice by the way they talked about it. The only question was, how the hell was I going to get across seas?


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later

"You sure you're ready for this?" Connor asked me as he helped me put my jacket on. He was the one who helped me get across seas and was the only one who knew about me. He had dark skin and deep brown eyes. A shiny bald head and a soulful smile.

"Absolutely." I answered, looking at the mirror in the hallway. I grabbed my brush off the table and began to brush my hair, with each stroke, a new gentle wave appeared. I set the brush down and leaned forward to look at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands down my face, fingers brushing the music note tattoo behind my left ear. I stared deep into my own black eyes, popping out because of my fair skin. I ran my fingers down my small nose in the middle of my face and touched my bright dark lips.

"Mara?" Connor called behind me.

"Coming." I turned and raced out the door behind Connor to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat and he drove to the Beacon Hills High School. Connor and I didn't say a word until we pulled up to school. I pulled out my school schedule. "I don't even know where any of these are."

"I'm sure someone will help you."

"I'm going to be an outcast."

"You were thinking positive this morning."

"I'm a sophomore taking junior classes and I starting school three months into the school year and. . . " My voice trailed off as I looked out the window and saw the most hottest guy alive. Tall, thick black hair, green eyes, broad shoulders. He leaned up against a tree, talking to some guys. A girl stood beside him who looked exactly like him. Her black hair swayed in the light California breeze. "And maybe he could show me around."

"No." Connor said sternly. I looked at him to see him staring at the guy.

"No?"

"No, Mara. Stay away from him and that girl."

"Why?"

"Because they're werewolves."

"Werewolves?"

"They're brother and sister. Derek and Laura Hale. They have a pack on the outskirts of town where they live. Their parents are Alphas."

"So they must be betas."

"Yep."

"Then I overrule them since I'm an alpha."

"Then you would have to deal with their parents. Just stay away from them, Mara."

"Ok, ok, I'll see you later, Con." I grabbed my blue tote bag from the backseat and got out of the car. Connor drove away and I walked up the front steps. As I walked past Derek and Laura, I could tell Connor was right. They didn't smell human. The bell rang and everybody rushed inside to their classes. Everyone expect Derek and Laura. Laura made her way to me and I turned and smelt lavender on her.

"You must be the new girl." Laura said, her voice clear and high. Derek stayed behind her. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, Mara Catlin."

"Laura Hale." She introduced herself. "My little brother, Derek. What class do you have first?" I looked down at my schedule.

"Chemistry." I answered.

"Same class as us. Come on, I'll show you to it." I followed Laura inside with Derek behind me who had a glare in his eyes and for a moment, I swear I saw his eyes flash electric blue for a split second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Catlin, you can sit next to Mr. Hale in the back there." Mr. Manfred told me as I entered the chemistry. Great, I get to sit next to creepy dude. Laura sat up in the front and I made my way to the back and sat down next to Derek. I literally felt him bit back a growl as I sat down. I tried to ignore him and looked ahead. Laura turned around and stared at Derek and nodded before turning back around. Mr. Manfred began teaching and I tried to concentrate on whatever gibberish he was writing on the board.

"Wait for ten seconds after Laura leaves then come out into the hallway." Derek muttered in my left ear, his hot breath tickling me. I turned and looked him in the eye.

"And why will I do that?" I asked him.

"Because you will." He got up and walked his cute little werewolf ass out the room.

"Mr. Hale!" Mr. Manfred called after him. Laura then got up and followed Derek. "Miss Hale!" One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Four. . . Five. . . Six. . . Seven. . . Eight. . . Nine. . . Ten. I picked up my bag and walked out of the room. "Miss Catlin!" I closed the door after me. I turned to right to see Derek and Laura standing side by side.

"Look, this better be good." I said. Derek grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the maroon lockers.

"Easy, Bro." Laura said, gently placing her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Your brother has some anger issues." I told Laura.

"We just want to know something." Laura said softly. "If we're wrong, we apologize in advance."

"And if you're right?" I asked.

"Then we're right. Derek." Keeping one hand on my chest, he used his other hand to reach into his back pocket and pull out a pocket knife.

"Whoa, easy with that thing, Derek." He flipped it open and Laura force me to extend my left arm, palm up. Derek ran the blade over the veins above my wrist and I let out a hiss of pain. "Ow, you bitch!" Laura and Derek stared at my arm as blood spilled out. Then, the blood flowed back into my blood stream and the cut sewed back up by itself. Oh, shit, busted. I looked at Derek and Laura. "How did you know?" I yanked my arm away from them. Derek and Laura took a step back.

"You don't smell human." Derek answered.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you don't smell all that pleasant either." I growled.

"You know?" Laura questioned me.

"Yeah, you guys are Laura and Derek Hale. Betas. Your parents are alphas to a pack on the outskirts of town. Well, guess what?" I made my eyes flash red and Derek and Laura stepped back again in shock. "I'm an Alpha too." Laura looked at Derek.

"You just cut an Alpha in the arm." Laura growled at Derek as she slapped him in the chest.

"Don't start with me, Laura. This was you idea." Derek snapped. He turned his attention back to me. "Meet us in the parking lot after school today."

"What for?" I asked.

"You're going to meet our parents." Laura said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT

School finally ended, English being the last class. I pulled out my phone and quickly text Connor, telling him I was going to a friend's house. I looked around the parking lot and saw Laura leaning up against the driver's side of a black camaro. Derek stood beside her. When they saw me walking towards them, Laura got into the driver's seat and Derek in the passenger and I disappeared into the back. The drive was silently to the outskirts of town. Laura turned into the woods and drove up beside a large house. Laura and Derek got out and I reluctantly followed them. Three men and a girl came out of the house when they smelt my apple scent. Or a new Alpha scent.

"Whose this?" The girl asked as she sat down on the porch, legs dangling over the edge and she ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Laura asked.

"I don't know." The girl chuckled as she blew at her fingernails.

"Calla," Derek growled.

"Behind you." A female's voice sounded. I swished around and saw a short black hair woman walking towards us. God, Derek looked a lot like her but he had his father's eyes I observed as a tall man walked up beside the woman. "This he? The Alpha?"

"Yep." Laura answered. The woman circled me, her fingers barely grazing my shoulders. She stopped back in front of me.

"Lulu." The woman said, holding out her hand. "My husband, Darren."

"Mara Catlin." I said, holding out my hand and shaking hers.

"Do you have a pack?"

"No. Are there any omegas around here?"

"Nah," Darren answered. "We either try to make them join or scare them off."

"They mostly don't want to join because of Derek's attitude." Laura muttered. Derek growled at her and Laura growled back.

"You two, please," Lulu chucked then in a stern tone, "Stop it."

"How would you like to join our pack?" Darren asked.

"I don't know." I groaned looking at all the people. "I mean, three Alpha's and one pack. Doesn't seem right."

"We can make it work." Lulu said. "Plus, someone has to be Calla's babysitter." I looked at Calla who was now laying down on the porch. I smiled.

"I think I can do that." I said, turning back to Lulu and Darren.

"Great." Darren smiled. "Be at Moonlit's Rock on the full moon."

"Will do." I smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"You did what?" Connor exclaimed as he rinsed off a plate. I winced at his tone.

"I need a pack, Con." I told him.

"There are omegas out there." Connor told me. "You can turn anyone you like." I took the plate from Connor, dried it and put it away.

"I don't want to turn anyone. I want to be part of Hale's pack. I met the Alpha's. I didn't feel any negative attention to me. I think this might work out. I have a feeling this could work out. Let's just see, ok?"

"Mara," Connor rinsed off a bowl and I took it from him.

"Connor, I need someone to teach me how to fight. I'm the alpha and I don't even know how to fight. You're not a werewolf so you can't teach me. The Hale's pack the only pack I see around. So, can we just try it, please?" Connor looked at me reluctantly as he washed another bowl.

"Fine," He finally answered.

"Thank you," I said, taking the bowl from him and putting it away.


	5. Chapter 5

Having all classes with Derek and Laura, I sat next to Derek in all of them. I somehow made it through the week and it was now Friday. The full moon. I pulled on my leather jacket and zipped it up, making it hug my body tightly. I stood in front of the full length mirror as I wrapped my hair up into a ponytail, using a white black polka dot ribbon. A knock sounded on my door.

"Door's open." I said as I smoothed out my jacket. The door opened and Connor walked in.

"You ready?" Connor asked.

"Now or never." I said, slapping my hat on my head. I headed over to the window and opened it.

"Be careful?"

"Always." I smiled before shifting to wolf form and leaping out the window. I landed on my feet in the soft grass. I raced to the woods and entered through some undergrowth. As I crawled out from under a bush, electric blue eyes appeared in front of me. I jumped back in shock.

"Derek," Laura's voice sounded to my left. A white wolf with electric blue eyes came out from behind a tree. "Try to not to scare her."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We're suppose to escort you to Moonlit Rock." Derek growled in a condescending tone. He turned and disappeared into the forest. Laura floated over to me like a ghost.

"Don't mind him." Laura said. "He doesn't think this is a good idea."

"Does he think anything's a good idea?" I asked. Laura chuckled.

"No, come on, let's go, the others are waiting." She raced off into the woods and I followed behind into a clearing. On the far side was a cliff that had a rock sticking out of the side. Over the rock you could see the town of Beacon Hills and below was a river. The rest of the clearing was grass. The softness of it tickled my pads. I looked to the left to see the group of wolves. Lulu had black fur like Derek but red eyes. Darren had white fur like Laura with red eyes too. I met Peter Hale. Laura and Derek's uncle. There were the twin brothers. Jake and Blake. Gray fur with a hint of red and bright orange eyes. That left Calla. A sandy brown with black with lime green eyes.

"Glad you could make it." Lulu said.

"Glad to be here." I replied. "If you don't mind my asking, what are we doing here?"

"Howling." Darren said. I looked at him in astonishment.

"Howling?"

"It's a family thing." Laura said. "And initiation for the newcomers."

"Howling?"

"I thought it was stupid too when I came into the pack." Calla said. "It's actually quite fun."

"Howling?"

"Hunting used to be the initiation a long time ago but the hunters of Beacon Hills started to get curious about all the dead animal bodies. The people now think its coyotes howling." Darren said.

"I never howled before in my life."

"It's not that hard." Darren said. He threw back his head and let out a long chilling howl. Lulu let out one after him. Darren howled again.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," Darren howled.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," Lulu belted out.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooo, ooh," They both caroled together in a beautiful harmony.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," Calla and Peter chanted.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh," Calla chirped alone.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," The twins choired.

Derek threw back his head and let out a howl that almost brought me to my knees. Laura joined in with him.

"Whoo, oo, oo, ooh, ooh," They both crooned in unison.

"Ooh," Laura descant.

"Ooh, ooh," My stomach did butterflies as I listened to Derek howl.

"Ooh, oh, ooh, ooh," Laura and Derek harmonized.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Peter's howl was deep and dark.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Jake's howl was high and soulful.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Blake matched his brother's pitch as if to challenge him.

"Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh, ohh," The three of them hummed. Then all was quiet and everyone turned to look at me. I took a step back shyly and Laura bounded over to me and stopped in front of me. She threw back here and let out a howl. As if that howl triggered a boost of confidence in me, I stepped forward and let out a howl.

"Oh, oh, ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh," I trilled. I felt alive. I felt happy, soulful. I felt. . . I felt. . . I felt like a real wolf.

"Ohh, ohh," Jake howled.

"Oh, whoa, ohh, whoa," Blake sang.

"Whoa, whoa," We all belted out. Darren walked onto the jutted out rock and faced the moon.

"Whoa," He caroled. Lulu stepped up beside him.

"Ohh," She finished off the howl. I threw back my head and let out one more howl. I just couldn't get enough. I lowered my head and looked at Derek whose beautiful eyes glowed at me. Was that sexual desire I smelt on him?


	6. Chapter 6

Monday after school, I raced outside to find the Hales. I looked to the Hale Tree and saw Derek and another girl there talking to him. Laura, Jake, Blake or Calla was no where around the Hale Tree. The girl had long, Carmel colored hair, a nice slender body. Her teeth shined when she smiled. There was something about that smile. So. . . so. . . so. . . manipulating. A hand set on my shoulder and I turned to see Laura.

"Who's that girl?" I asked, looking back at the girl and Derek.

"Kathryn Argent. Also known as Kate." Laura answered. Argent. . . Argent. . . haven't I heard Argent before?

"Doesn't argent mean silver in French?"

"Yes, it does. Why do you ask?"

"Just ironic. Derek's a werewolf, silver hurts werewolf, and Derek happens to be talking to a girl whose last name means silver. Just saying, Laura." A sting of jealousy hit my stomach as I watched Kate touched Derek's arm gently and Derek smiled at her.

"I smell jealousy." Laura said.

"Jealousy? Where? On who?"

"Yes, jealousy, here and on you. You thought you had something between you and Derek didn't you?" I was quiet. "You did, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So, you are jealous?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"There's something about that girl."

"You're beating around the bush, Mara."

"Laura, I'm serious, love advice thing later, creepy girl now. There's something about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Just the way she's so interested in Derek, the way she smiles, the way the light hits her eyes." Kate gave Derek one last smile and walked away from him.

"Look, he's alone, now's your chance."

"As much as I want to, Laura, I have a better idea." I turned and followed Kate out of the parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

I followed Kate across town to a big brick house. She walked inside and I hid in some bushes below the window. I peered over the windowpane and saw three people in the living room. Two men and Kate. One man was old and the other was young like Kate.

"What did you find out, Kate?" The old man asked.

"Derek Hale. He's a werewolf." Kate said.

"You don't know that." The young man said.

"Come on, Chris, it's kind of hard to miss it. His front teeth are sharpened, his nails are perfectly rounded, there's that glint of light in his eyes." Chris hung his head. "But since you're my brother, and you have to do everything with proof, I hung out with him for while. We even had some fun in the dark." Kate chuckled and I had to bite back a growl. "Tonight, he's taking me to his place. Tomorrow, we kill them. All of them." Horror struck me in the chest and I bolted from the bushes, not caring if I was seen or not and headed towards Derek's place.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

"What's up, Mars?" Jake and Blake called at me as I approached the house and shifted to human form. I ignored them and raced up the front steps and into the house. I turned left into the living room where Darren and Lulu were sitting. I looked around for Derek but only saw Laura, Peter and Calla.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale." I greeted them, out of breath.

"Mara, Dear, what is it?" Lulu asked me.

"Where's Derek?"

"He' s out picking a girl up. He's bringing her over for dinner." Darren said.

"No!"

"No?"

"Mr. Hale, you can't let him do that." I turned to Laura, hoping she would understand. "Laura, that girl we saw talking to Derek? Remember? Kate?"

"What about her?" Laura asked.

"She's a hunter. There's two other hunters with her."

"No way." Darren said.

"That's nonsense, Mara, Dear." Lulu said.

"Mara, just because you're jealous that Derek's spending time with Kate instead of you doesn't mean you can go make up some lie." Laura said.

"This isn't a lie!" I protested. "I followed Kate home and I heard her tell the other two hunters that tomorrow their gonna kill you." Darren stood up.

"Mara, that's enough nonsense. There is no room for lies or jealousy in this pack. You may go now."

"But—"

"You may go now!" I turned and sulked out of the house and down the steps. They didn't believe me. What was I going to do? Well, if they weren't going to stop the hunters then I would have to stop the hunters myself.


	8. Help

Hello, Teen Wolf Fans. I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated. But you see, I have a little problem. I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I've been reading the story over and over and over and over and over and over and I just can't think of anything! So here's what I'm going to do. I am asking all my followers to give me ideas. Please. I could use some help to get back on track. The deadline is Tuesday. So, PM or post the idea ASAP so I can update ASAP. THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

I trudged up the steps to school and walked into chemistry class. Laura and Derek met my eyes but instantly looked away. The bell rung.

"Miss Catlin, please take a seat." The teacher said. I walked to the back and sat down next to Derek as the teacher began to teach.

"I'm sorry." I barely whispered to Derek. He only scoffed. "I really am. I was just trying to protect you and your family."

"We don't need protection." Derek growled. "We've always taken care of ourselves."

"Derek,"

"Just stay away from me, Mara. Laura too." He got up and left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

I walked down the steps of school. The courtyard was empty as I headed to my car.

"Must hurt." A voice sounded behind me and I turned to see Kate Argent.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Him not talking to me. Must break your little werewolf heart."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a crush on Derek Hale."

"I must protest." She gave a high laugh.

"Don't be modest. You love him. I mean, it's understandable. He's gorgeous. But he's just so plain stupid." I clutched my fists.

"Much smarter than you."

"What's that? Smarter than me? Please, I'm not the one who just walked into a death trap." I couldn't hold back my anger anymore. I lashed my arm, flicking my hand across her face. Her hand flew up to her cheek which was turning a rosy red. She raised her head back up and glared at me. I took a step back but then held my ground. My wolf instincts kicked in and I ducked under her swinging arm and slid behind her and pushed her down on the ground. Kate got up and turned to hit me back but Derek stepped between us.

"That's enough." He growled, his eyes mostly glared at me. "Go home, Mara."

"That's just what I'm about to do." I growled. "Connor will be expecting me.

"No, I mean, back from where you came from. Back from whatever the hell country you came from." I looked at Derek with disbelief and took a step back.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of town. You don't belong here. No one wants you here. The town already has two alphas. It doesn't need another one."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, Mara. Now, go. And don't come back." I turned and fled to my cars, tears running down my face. I felt like I was just shot with a wolfsbane bullet and I was suffering from the poison. I felt like the poison would stay in me forever, letting me rot from the inside.


	10. Chapter 10

I didn't know what to do. I felt like crawling in a hole and dying. How could he say that to me? How could he? Couldn't he see that I was trying to help him and his family? No, he couldn't see. He was blind. Blindly in love. With her. With an Argent. With a hunter. With a killer. And then to say that I don't belong here. What was wrong with him? I sat on my window seat in my room and stared up at the full moon. My inner wolf banged against my ribcage, threatening to break every bone in my fragile body. She clawed at every muscle in reach, wanting out. She clawed at my lungs, my liver and what was left of my shattered heart. God, I am such an idiot! How could I fall in love with a beta? I'm an alpha. I need an alpha mate. God, I'm so stupid. I'm so…totally in love with Derek Hale. I'm so totally in love with a beta. My inner wolf howled in agreement. I stood up in shock, my inner wolf making me sway on my feet from the energy of the full moon. I ran my hands through my hair. This isn't right. It can't be right. An alpha can't be in love with a beta.

"Connor!" I yelled. My heart pounded faster and faster with each step that came up the stairs. Connor came bursting into the room breathing heavily.

"What?" He questioned me. "What is it? What's wrong?" I slowly turned to him, eyes wide.

"I think I'm in love with a beta."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

I ran down the steps to the hallway closet and grabbed my coat. Connor came down behind me.

"That's impossible." Connor insisted. "Alphas can't be in love with betas." I turned around and faced him, walking backwards to my shoes.

"Well, guess what? I am."

"You can't be, Mara. Your instincts probably just think Derek Hale is just a regular teenage boy."

"You mean my hormones?" I slipped on my left sneaker.

"Yes, whatever."

"Well, my hormones are telling me that I'm madly, terribly, horribly, truly, deeply in love with a beta." I slipped my right shoe on.

"Where are you going, Mara?"

"I'm doing what my hormones are telling me to do." I grabbed my baseball cap and slapped it onto my head. "I'm going to save the Hale family." I walked over to the front door. "Whether they like it or not." I walked out the door and ran in the direction of the Hale House.


End file.
